Reminiscence
by Lady Pembrooke
Summary: This time Zach is reunited with Sector V and goes on their latest adventure. Will they be able to work together? And what about the Delightful Children?
1. Reminiscence

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Welcome one and all! How are you doin'? Fine I bet. Codename: Kids Next Door doesn't belong to me. Remember that now.

"For us, when you get caught in the middle it's called a crossfire. Most likely you'll die…but there's a slim chance you could still get out alive. I've been through crossfire and I've made it out fine. But the question is…what would you do if you were caught in one?"

I can still remember the last time. I can still remember Kuki's face with her bright smile. That was two years ago. Two years ago, I landed in a forested area near the KND Sector V tree house. I was nursed back to health by one their members, and when I was well they asked a few questions of me. All went well until I kissed her. It started going downhill from there.

At first when I was rescued, I thought everything was going to be okay. Maybe I was going to get off easy. Instead, I had to face total humiliation. When you're stuck in the kitchen doing janitorial duty for almost a year, I tell ya, you learn real fast.

I got on to my missions real quick. Regaining popularity wasn't easy, but it came after doing several dangerous missions. Everything I did really helped to raise my status back as a commander now. I bet you're thinking that's the happily ever after. For a while, I thought that too. Until I got this in the mail…

**PLEASE REPORT TO:**

**Recon Offices**

**P.S. This should be a piece of cake**

"Huh? I'm to report to the Recon Offices? I guess there's no way I can avoid it. It's not like it's some sort of party invitation."

Quickly acting, I took the elevator to the Recon Offices downstairs. Usually if the Recon Offices calls you up and you know you didn't lose something, it's really nothing to celebrate.

"Sit down, Zack. We have a special request made just for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Zack, you're almost fifteen years old and I'm glad to see you're maturing."

"Thank you officer."

"Now then I don't want you embarrassing yourself at this. The KND have requested your presence."

"My presence? Which sector?"

Instantly I felt myself starting to panic. I have to go back there again? That's like asking me to drink some Draino!

"No sector really. It was Global Command. Number 365 is assigning you to Sector V."

At that moment, I wanted to bolt out the door. It was so tempting but I stayed. As I said before, when you're stuck with janitorial duty you learn real fast.

"Yes, sir. When am I to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow. At 6:00 AM in the morning. You'll need to be at the airport by 4:00 AM for security reasons."

"Sounds good sir."

"Good. Now finish up you paperwork and pack. You'll have lots to do there."

As soon as he was done speaking, I immediately got up and walked to the door. Why do I have to go back to Sector V? I mean, I don't think they really want me back especially Number 4! No, I can't go AWOL or that'll definitely get me some prison time. Yeah, I'll just have to suck it up and go. Maybe it'll boost up my status. I guess I could look forward to that…

**Meanwhile at the Sector V's Tree house**

"What do ya mean he's coming back? I thought that loser was gone for good?"

"Number 4, I don't think we can do anything about it. Number 365 gave us this order and we have to follow it! You know we can't fend off the teenagers' super weapon by ourselves!"

"Fine! But keep him away from Number 3! You know what happened last time!"

"Yes, Number 4. I'll make sure. But for now we all need to be prepared to greet him. Supposedly if we're nice we could make a powerful ally! Then we could defeat the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!"

"I suppose so."

Number 4 walked away grumbling. That jerk was coming back and he knew it. Number 4 took a quick glance at Number 3 before going up to his room.

_She looks quite happy playing with her Rainbow Monkeys. Don't worry Kuki, I won't let anyone get between us. _

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Even if you didn't go ahead and review! Um… Ciao? **


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 2 **

**I don't own the KND, ok? **

"So is this how it's going to work out?"

"Yes, Zach. Be careful with Sector V please. We don't want any embarrassments like last time you hear?"

Zach gave a quick nod as the transportation ship docked at the Sector V's port.

"I'll try to do my best on finding out what they really want in this."

"Of course, of course. It'll be good when they have a powerful ally like us."

"Yes, I know."

"Godspeed."

At last he was here. The familiar living room space brought back memories…some not so nice ones.

"Ah, nice to meet you Zach. It will be nice having you here. We do have some terms to lay down and rules to explain."

"Sounds good to me Number 1. Where shall I put my stuff?"

"In this room here but for now you can set your things here by this couch."

Just then Number 4 came in the room. Zach tensed up a little as he watched Number 4 come closer.

"Uh, greetings to you Number 4…"

"Oh, so you're back again!" Number 4 squinted at Zach. "And you know what you have to do this time…don't you even do anything to Number 3 or else!"

"Yes, Number 4 I assure nothing bad will happen… I will keep that promise!"

"Hmm, yah better."

Number 4 walked slowly out of the room. He wanted to make sure there were going to be no mishaps this time. He especially didn't want Zach ruining anything.

"Hey look guys! It's Number 362!"

"Really Number 2? What does she want?"

"She wants to speak to all of us!"

"This is Number 362 speaking! Listen up well! Here at moon base, we've found out that the Delightful Children are going to strike! This time it's going to be some other organization that has managed to stay hidden! Be on alert Sector V!"

"So it's a mysterious organization, huh? Well, Numbuh 5 thinks we should get movin' instead standing here and staring at the screen!"

"Right, Number 5. Lets get workin' on it team! There will a lot to do before they get here!"

"Uh, Number 1, what can I do to help?"

"Well Zach, perhaps you can supply us with some weapons. Maybe helping Number 2 come up with some new blueprints could help."

"Alright. I'll do that."

**Author's Note: Thank for reading! Yeah, I know not that much action, drama, or even romance but as you know that will be coming up in Chapter Three! Any suggestions? Just go ahead and comment. Reviews PLz! **


	3. Blackout

**Chapter 3 **

**I don't own the KND… OK? **

So it appears me and Sector V has been getting along quite fine. Number 4 and I did have a tense moment here and there, but above all I think everything is going to be quite okay.

As I'm helping Number 2 come up with new ideas, it makes me wonder. What are the Delightful Children doing? What machines are they going to come up with now?

Not to be bragging or anything, but the things they make are like baby toys to me. Easy to defeat and not too scary. Just thinking of that makes me chuckle! So about the part of the mysterious organization now. It shouldn't be us because we're mysterious but we don't aid people like them. Perhaps it's a small rebellion of kids… Wait that's it! I believe that it! I once read somewhere about unusually large elementary school with groups of "savage" kids.

"Uh, Number 2 did you hear anything else on that thing that Number 362 said?"

"Not really. Wait were you paying attention to the message at all?"

At that moment, another idea suddenly sprung in my head. Perhaps I can contact some old friends that reside in the town of Johanneningsburg…

"Hello! Earth to Zach! I was asking you a question!"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something. Yes, I was paying attention."

"Oh. So do you still think of Number 3 as—"

"Whatever you are going to say I have to answer NO!"

"Heh, just wondering! Come on, I think we should get a snack or something…"

Number 2 left without me since I didn't bother getting up. Why would he ask me how I feel about Number 3? I guess people still are curious. Wait a minute now, I bet you want to know how I feel huh? Okay, Number 3 is still cute but I do know she's off limits.

As, Pilot Richten said, I can't mess this up. There shouldn't be anything happening because of romance. I mean who ever—

"Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

The Delightfuls must be attacking now! Time for battle!

"Battle Laser, activate!"

The scene was familiar to me. Dodging shots here and there, made it even harder to shoot the machine.

"Number 5 watch out!"

One of the big metal machine's arms tossed her aside leaving me open.

_I've got to find a place to hide! Wait, I shouldn't just think of myself! It's always the team I have to consider too!_

Quickly I held Number 5 in my arms and carried her to another room.

"Number 5, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Number 5 five says thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome. I'm going to back out there and help the others."

Immediately I dashed out of the room and headed back to the action.

**ZAP! **Agh! I was just hit by a laser! Oh no, I can't be losing consciousness not now…

Especially not now…. ---

**Author's note: So where will he end up now? Maybe the teenagers got him or something… What about those Delightful Children? R&R plz! **


	4. Here We Go

_Everything was blurred but came into focus. Surprisingly, I was in a kitchen. Its yellow and white checkered tiles calmed me as I walking around. The cupboards appeared to be full and in the oven there was something baking. I couldn't tell what it was except for a strong cherry smell coming from the oven. Perhaps it's a cherry pie of maybe even my favorite treat, cherry tarts._

"_Zachary dear, why don't you get out of that kitchen?"_

_I looked up and felt everything around me get taller. Was I shrinking? Did I fall down a rabbit hole? A small chuckle escaped my lips as I thought of being like Alice, like that was ever going to happen. _

"_Now, now, why don't you play in here?" _

_I couldn't see this person's face but somehow their hands found a way to pick me up and place into a playpen. _

_This was all too confusing, why am I here? Where was everyone else? Did everyone make it to somewhere safe or was I the only one alive? Could I possibly be in heaven? _

"_Zach dear, I want you to remember this and this only if you ever do happen to forget me. I know you are going to be alone without me one day. You won't have me around to comfort or parade you along. You may even save people! But darling, you must always remember to keep your promises and allegiances. Be truthful! I know you can't understand me but oh well. Maybe you'll remember this someday…"_

"_I do understand," I tried to shout but all that came out of my mouth was gibberish. _

_But then my world comfort-world started to fade and I felt a falling sensation. I was very confused as to why I was in that kitchen. Why did I choose to remember that now? Would it have any significance? _

"Underneath his eyelids, it appears his eyes are moving," sighed Cree. The kid they managed to capture was moving a lot in his sleep.

"I sure hope he isn't one of those crazy people. I definitely don't want to be dealing with one of those!"

"Shut up, Chad!" hissed Cree. "He's waking up now!"

Several times I blinked before my eyes came into focus. Two angry looking people were both glaring at me with their arms crossed.

"Are you with the Kids Next Door?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How can we be sure you aren't lying?"

"We know you must be working with the KND, we've seen you their before. Don't try and deny anything!"

Their questions hit like BB-gun pellets, coming at me hard and fast. My tried to lift myself up but I then realized that I was restrained.

_They tied me down…EEK! _

So then I started wiggling side to side, trying to activate my help button on my communicator.

"You're locked you know. There's no use trying to wiggle out," scoffed Blondie.

Yeah, I decided to call the blond guy that. Got a problem with it?

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Besides I work for the AC!"

The dark-skinned girl wrinkled here nose at me and Blondie gave me a weird stare.

Well, here we go again.

**A/N: Yeah, the beginning is kind of weird but trust me it does have a purpose! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
